Stepping into Neverland
by Christinanies
Summary: Summer break has just begun and Abigail wants to make sure that this is the best summer ever! She stumbles upon her old Peter Pan book and begins to read it. The deeper she gets into it, the deeper her longing for adventure grows. Then one day her family receives a visit from a mysterious man who leaves Abigail wondering who her father really is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little something I started one night. Not sure how far I will get in it because I'm trying to focus on my other story 'Wendy's Adventure in Neverland' but we will see :)**

Abigail sat at the desk in her bedroom, holding tightly to a pencil and jotting down words on a paper. On top the paper was titled 'things Abigail must do this

summer' only three things were listed under that so far.

1: do something daring

2: go to the beach

3: make someone smile

Summer had just begun and Abigail was determined that this summer should be better than all the rest. Most of her summers had been spent with a game

controller or book about plants in her hands. She was a very unique type of girl. She very much enjoyed learning and yet could sit for hours playing a video

game. Being a geek and a nerd at the same time was not a very pleasant mixture. It could be rather confusing for both herself and people who tried to get to

know her. But if she had to choose one reputation over the other, 'plant girl' would be her choice. She would much rather be known as a nerd than a gamer

geek. She was a goody two shoes, and most gamers were kids who were misbehaved and had no true future ahead of them. Abigail on the other hand wished

very much to do something with her life. She wasn't sure what, but something. "That will have to be enough." Abigail said to herself, shutting her notebook and

setting down her pencil. She looked around her room. Clean as usual, except for a pair if shoes that lay on her floor and a few books on her bed. She sat down

on her bed and picked up one of the books. The book was titled 'Peter Pan' she smiled to herself remembering how many times she had read that book when

she was little. She use to leave her window opened at night so that Peter Pan could get in if he ever came. Of course he hadn't ever come and she had at some

point given up the hope that he ever would. Her windows now stayed shut at night except for when the temperature was rather high, then she would leave

the widow opened just a little. "It sure would be daring and adventurous to go to Neverland. And there is a beach there. And I'm sure I could make one of the

lost boys smile. Maybe I should go to Neverland this summer." She smiled and opened the book up to nowhere in particular. The page she opened to showed a

picture of Peter sitting on a windowsill and Wendy standing in front of him in her blue nightgown. Abigail turned to the very front if the book where she saw

some rather messy handwriting. She must have written something in it when she was young. Yes she was right for this is was it said

'Dear Peter, I am leaving my window opened so that you can get in easier when you come to get me. Make sure you bring plenty of pixie dust because I have a

lot of sisters that will probably want to come too.

Love, Abigail" Abigail smiled at her own childish dreams of so long ago. Opening to the first chapter, she decided to read just a bit for old times sake. Before she

knew it she had been sucked in. Soon, she herself was flying over London with Peter Pan. She could almost feel the cool breeze blowing across her face and

blowing her brown hair about. She could almost smell the night air and taste the sweetness of freedom. Then their was a knock in her door and she was back

in New York, sitting on her bed. "Come in" she saw one of her older sisters enter the room. She looked at her and then asked, "What are you reading? And how on earth do you keep your room so clean?"

"I was just looking at my old Peter Pan book. And that's easy. I just don't get it messy in the first place. Was there something you needed?"

"No, mom just wanted me to remind you that we have that party to go to tonight."

"Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten!" Abigail's parents and their whole family had been invited to their neighbors, the Masons, son's birthday party. He was

turning sixteen but to Abigail he seemed to act like he was turning six. The Masons were very rich and since their son Dylan was their only son, he was very

spoiled. He seemed to think he could get whatever he wanted. Whether it be a huge birthday party, a car, or even a girl. Once he had asked out Abigail and

when she said no, he had laughed as if it were a joke. When she told him it wasn't a joke he became very embarrassed and mad. He hasn't spoken to her

much since then. Not that she really cared. Abigail now tried to think up a way to get out of it. Just as she thought she was about to think of something, her

sister Lauren reminded her that she had already promised her best friend Gwen that she would be there. "Well at least someone great will be there to keep me from killing myself."

"Well what about me?"

"You're great and all... But I don't think you would really keep me from killing myself." Said Abigail jokingly. Lauren smiled, reminded her what time the party

started and then left. As soon as she had shut the door, Abigail picked up the book and again, entered Neverland... Momentarily.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night as Abigail sat in the least crowded corner of the Masons house with Gwen, she again wished she could go to Neverland.

Whether it be for real life, or simply in her imagination. "I wonder when this party will ever end." Gwen said, seeming to feel just the same way

as Abigail felt. "Well it can't last much longer or we'll be dead."

"We could always start partying really crazy and then the cops would come and force everyone to go home."

"Gwen, I like the way you think. But I can't have a record."

"Well I guess we are stuck here for who knows how long." Luckily for them, the part only lasted about an hour longer and then everyone

started heading home. Abigail was only upset that she would have to leave Gwen their alone until her parents came to pick her up.

When Abigail got home, she quickly got ready for bed then picking up her Peter Pan book, began to read. She was at the part where Peter and

Wendy go to see the mermaids and they nearly drown her in a fit of jealous rage. She read on and on until she could keep her eyes opened no

longer. Then she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning she awoke to feel a cool breeze blowing across her face. She sat up in bed and looking towards her window, found that it

was opened. She didn't recall opening it for it had been a rather chilly night. She got out of bed, closed and locked her window, then skipped

downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and coffee filled her nostrils as she entered the kitchen. She saw her sister Lauren sitting at the

table with a plate of pancakes and bacon and sitting across from her was Abigail's younger sister Chloe reading a horse magazine. Her mother

looked up from where she was standing, flipping pancakes, and smiled at Abigail. "Good morning sweetie! Are you hungry?" Abigail smiled back

at her mother and nodded. She Took a plate out from the cupboard and held it out to her mother who placed a heart shaped pancake on her

plate and some crispy bacon. Abigail smiled thinking of all the small but sweet ways her mother expressed her love to her family just like she

did now with the heart shaped pancakes. As Abigail blessed her food, she also gave thanks to God for her loving and kind family.

Later that day, Gwen had come over and the two of them now sat up in Abigail's room. Gwen picked up the Peter Pan book that lay open on

Abigail's bed. "Peter Pan. I have always loved this book!" She said, flipping through the pages to look at the pictures. "Me too. I had forgotten

how exciting it was. I just started reading it again. I must have read it hundreds if times when I was younger"

"Same here."

"It's too bad that Peter isn't some attractive teenage boy who can come take us away."

"Hah, yeah! Wouldn't that be something? So what do you have planned for this summer?" Gwen set the book aside and looked at Abigail with

bright blue-green sparkling eyes. "Well I don't quite have anything planned yet. But I do hope to go to the beach at least once this year. How about you?"

"Well," Gwen said, smiling excitedly. "My family finally saved up enough money to go to Hawaii!"

"Gwen, that's great! I'm so excited for you! Abigail said, taking both of her friend hands into her own.

"Thanks! I only wish you could come too. Then it would really be great!"

"That would be great! Maybe next year. But for now, just bring me back something good. Like a man with lots of money. Then we can both go

next year." Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes at Abigail's sarcasm. As the girls sat talking about Gwen's trip to Hawaii and all she would do, the

day wore on and soon it was time for Gwen to go home. When she left, Abigail again opened up her Peter Pan book and read until she fell fast

asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail sat at her desk staring out the opened window. She had been trying to think of more ways to have fun that summer but had seemed to come to a stand still. She set down the pencil she had been tapping against the desk and reached out to close her window. Before she could get the stubborn window to shut, she could hear her mother calling her from downstairs. "I'll deal with you later!" She said to the window that seemed to want to do anything but what she wanted it to do. She ran downstairs and into the living-room where she saw her mom and dad talking to a tall and very serious looking man. He had broad shoulders and a square chin. His eyes were a grey color that made Abigail feel like he could see right through her. "Ah, Mr. Rhanchee, this is my daughter Abigail." Abigail's dad wore a proud smile as he introduced her. The man didn't speak or do anything, he only stared at her. She wanted to look away from those grey eyes that stared into hers, but she couldn't. It felt like hours until he finally looked away, when he did it was to speak to her dad. He spoke in a low quiet voice and had what sounded like a Russian accent, It was almost impossible to hear anything he said. All that she could make out was "Yes, I think it will do." and "Make sure you are there." The man handed her dad a folded piece of paper, nodded to Abigail and her mom and then left. "Who was that?" asked Abigail as soon as the door had closed. "Just an old friend." replied her dad. He opened the folded paper, read it, then placed it under the ticking clock that sat on the mantel. He said nothing of the man or the paper all day. Curiosity grew in Abigail's mind. Days past and still her dad said nothing. One night, as Abigail lay in her bed she decided that she couldn't take it any longer. She quietly crept down the stairs and into the living-room. She removed the folded paper from underneath the clock and opened it. It read "Secret. First letter. Every chapter. Start now."

When Abigail had gotten back into her bed she did not sleep. She only lay there thinking of what was written on the paper. What did it mean? And why did that man, that Mr. Rhanchee, give it to her dad. So many unanswered questions raced through her mind. One thing she thought very strange was the fact that her mom and dad only introduced her to Mr. Rhanchee. Why hadn't they introduced her other sisters? She made up her mind to ask her dad about Mr. Rhanchee as soon as she could. When she had finally fallen asleep she didn't wake until late the next morning. She could hear the sound of her dad's car door slamming shut and the loud engine starting. She sighed to herself knowing that he was off to work and wouldn't be back until much later. Now she would have to wait until he got back to ask him any questions about the strange Russian man. Abigail got dressed and ran down stairs. She found her mom in her usual place, the kitchen. _"Maybe she'll know something."_ Thought Abigail. Her mom looked over at her as she sat down at the kitchen table and smiled. "Ah, you're awake. I thought you might have died you were up there so long. Did you not sleep well last night." Her mom's question caught her off guard and she wasn't sure how to answer. "Uhm, yes. I slept fine." Although she doubted the fact that she sounded at all believable, her mom seemed not to notice for she was silent after that. Abigail decided to speak up and ask her mom about what had been on her mind. "Mom, do you know that Russian man that was here yesterday?"

"Mhm."

"Well, who exactly is he?"

"Just a man your father works with."

"Well did you introduce my sisters to him?"

"No."

"Why not? You introduced me to him." Abigail's mom stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her. There was a strange look in her blue eyes. A look Abigail had never seen before. She didn't seem to know what to say for a moment. It was almost as if she didn't want to give away some secret. She smiled before saying, "You sure are curious. Why so many questions?" She turned bad to what she had been doing and Abigail searched her mined quickly for a reply. "Well, I've never met a Russian before," Was the only thing she could think to say. Her mom only laughed and carried on with her work. After Abigail have eaten her breakfast she went upstairs to her bedroom to read more of her 'Peter Pan' book. She had put it on her nightstand just two nights ago but when she looked, it wasn't there. She checked to see if it had fallen under her bed but all she could find was a bunch of junk she had pushed under there when she was too lazy to put it in its rightful place. She checked under her blankets and in her nightstand drawers. She looked beneath her nightstand and on her desk. The book was nowhere to be seen. She went to each of her sisters rooms asking if they had seen it, most of them laughed and asked why she was reading a children's book, but they all said they hadn't seen it. Abigail finally gave up and just sat on her bed reading a magazine instead. The day dragged on slowly. Abigail stayed in her room most of the day with nothing to do. For a while she wandered around outside, wishing that Gwen could be there to talk to about what she had seen on the paper. She was glad that Gwen and her family go to go to Hawaii and have fun, but she couldn't help wishing that she could be here with her. She knew Gwen would love to hear about the strange Russian man and what he had given her dad. _"Well as soon as she gets back, I'll tell her." _

Finally Abigail's dad returned home from work. He kissed his wife and all his girls then sat down in his favorite chair with a newspaper. Abigail felt anxious to talk to him but wasn't sure what to say. She also felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it again with her mom in the room. _"Well he'll tell her that I mentioned it anyways." _Abigail finally spoke up. "Dad, you work with the man that was here yesterday, right?" He looked at her over his glasses and simply said, "That I do, darling."

"What does he do?"

"Well, he does a lot of things." Abigail knew she wasn't going to get any satisfying answers so she decided that she was just going to have to look for them herself. Even if it meant she had to do a little snooping. _"maybe,"_ she thought, _"This summer won't be so boring after all."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is a bit short but I didn't want to keep making you guys wait. I might try to write more than one chapter at a time so that you guys can get a lot at the same time... But it might take a while. I haven't had much time or quiet so it's been hard to write, but I will try! Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter! Leave a ****review and tell me what you think! **

Three days later, on a rainy Friday afternoon, Abigail sat on her bed staring out the window at all the rain. There was again nothing to do and she still hadn't figured out any information on Mr. Rhanchee or the folded piece of paper. She still hadn't checked the room that served as an office for her dad but that was because the door was always locked. That wouldn't have been a problem if she knew where the key was. But unfortunately only her dad and mom knew where the key was. "Maybe I'm overreacting." She thought, "Maybe there is nothing at all secretive about any of this." Suddenly the window blew open and wind and rain poured in. Abigail quickly jumped up and ran to shut the window. The hard wind worked against her as she struggled to close it. When she had finally shut it, most of the things on her desk were wet and soggy. She sighed and began to gather a few papers that had been blown to the floor, then she stopped. In her right hand she help a paper that had writing on it, but it wasn't her own hand writing. The rain had blurred the ink a bit but she could still make out the words which read 'we've been looking for you' Abigail's heart raced. Who on earth is 'we'? Then Abigail scolded herself for taking it so seriously. It must have been one of her sisters. But then again, the writing seemed very unfamiliar. It had a certain childishness to it. Maybe her little cousin John had come earlier that day when she had gone with her dad to the super market. She ran down stairs and found her sister Charlotte, who was her oldest sister, talking to no one other than Mr. Rhanchee. Abigail stopped cold in her tracks. She could hear Charlotte informing Mr. Rhanchee that their dad wasn't home but that he would be home tomorrow. The Russian told her that it was very urgent and asked where he could find him. Charlotte told him but what Abigail didn't understand is why she had to tell him. Her dad was at work and if Mr. Rhanchee worked with him, then why was he asking where to find him? Unless maybe he works with her dad somewhere else. Somewhere secret. "I have to find that key!" Abigail thought with determination. She ran back upstairs and went to her parents bedroom. The door was opened so she walked in, looking around first to make sure her mom wasn't in there. She shut and locked the door then walked over the the nightstand on her dad's side of the bed. She went through some papers, most of which were bills or letters from relatives, she found nothing of value and decided to look in the two draws. She found nothing I'm the first but in the second, she found something very strange. In her hand she help her old Peter Pan book. What on earth was it doing in her fathers nightstand? She opened it up and saw something even stranger. The first letter of each chapter had been circled. Abigail stared at the open book in her hands as if it might answer all her questions. Then she heard footsteps and the sound of her moms voice telling Lauren to open up her door. Abigail put the book back quickly and ran to unlock the door. She opened it quietly and peeked out. Lauren's door was opened and she couldn't see her mom so she must had gone in there to remind her of some forgotten chore or something. Abigail got out of her mom's room as quickly as she could while still being as quiet as possible. She went to her room and shut the door behind her. Then suddenly she remembered the words that the folded piece of paper had had written in it. 'First letter. Every chapter. Start now.' It had been talking about her book!


	5. Chapter 5

Everything in Abigail wanted to just go right out and tell her mom and dad that she had read what was on the paper and knew something was up, but she knew she couldn't. Her parents had always been very strict about their children snooping around in other people's affairs. She knew the only way to find any thing out was to get her book back and to find the key to her dad's office. The opportunity to do so came sooner than she had thought. It was the next day, Sunday. Abigail had been feeling sick and her mom refused to let her get out of bed. She told her husband that she wouldn't be able to come to church and although her dad hated her missing church, he agreed. So it was that Abigail was left all alone in the house and would be all alone for about two hours. As soon as she heard the car leave the driveway she jumped out of bed and ran to her parents bedroom. She went the nightstand and opened the drawer where she had found her book before. She didn't see it on the top so she dug around a bit. Nothing. She tried the other drawer and even looked underneath the nightstand and the bed. Still nothing. She knew what she would have to do now. She would have to look for the key to her dad's office. First she decided to check in her mom's jewelry box which sat on top of the dresser which belonged to her mom. The jewelry box was very beautiful. It was wooden and had flowers and swirls carved in on the top, which opened up, and on the sides. Abigail picked it up and felt it's smooth yet bumpy surface under her fingers. She opened it up but saw nothing but necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. She was about to put it away when she remembered something her mother had shown her when she had been very little. She had shown her that the top part which held all the jewelry could come right off. She had shown her a beautiful flower locket which her great grandmother had given her and told Abigail that she kept it under all the other jewelry because it was so special to her. Abigail now opened up the jewelry box again and took out the top. There she saw the beautiful little flower locket and beside that she saw the key. Her stomach ached with nervousness as she picked up the key. She hesitated a moment before she put the top back on and put the pretty box back on her mom's dresser. As she made her way down the hallway towards her dad's office, she realized something she had never noticed before, this hall way very dark and very creaky. And she also remembered ever scary story her sisters had told her about this house. The house her family lived in had been in her mom's family for over one hundred years and people always said it was haunted. Abigail always laughed when her friends or neighbors said those things, but now it seemed as though it could all be very true. She Stopped at her dad's office door which was at the very end of the hall and stood there for a moment, wondering if she should go in there. She just had to know what was going on! She put the key in the key hole and slowly turned it. She was starting to feel as though she was being watched by some unknown figure which was lurking in the dark. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. Inside the room, light shone through the windows. She had only been in this room a few times in all her life. There was a large desk right across from where she stood. It was covered in papers and books. There were two tall lamps on either sides of the desk and large bookshelves lined the walls. Abigail had no idea where to even start. She went to the desk and started rummaging through all the papers. Most of them were either work related things or things he had been studying in the bible. She noticed that there were drawers in the desk and decided to look in the to see what she could find. She picked up a piece of paper which had numbers and words written on it. It looked very strange and didn't make much sense. Written on it was, '1:T 2:H 3:E 4:C 5:H 6:O 7:S 8:E 9:N 10:M 11:U 12:S 13:T 14:S 15:A 16:V 17:E 18:N 19:E 20:V 21:E 22:R 23:L 24:A 25:N 26:D' Abigail looked over it for sometime but failed to understand what it could possibly mean. She found a blank piece of paper and a pen and copied the numbers and letters down. She put the paper back and looked through the rest of the drawers. She found nothing else that looked important and so moved on to the bookshelves to look for her book. It took her almost an hour to look through all the shelves and she still hadn't found her book. She knew her family would be home soon and she decided to just give up. She made sure everything looked just as messy as it had when she had entered the room and before leaving, turned off both lamps which she had turned on for a little extra light. Abigail had just replaced the key into the jewelry box and was about to leave when she remembered that she had forgotten to grab the piece of paper which she had copied all the letters and numbers onto. She again took the key out of the jewelry box, made her way down the long dark hall and entered her dad's office. She was looking through all the messiness when she heard someone say her name. She looked up to see her dad standing in the doorway, watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Surely they couldn't be home already. But they were. And now Abigail had to somehow find a way to get herself out of this one. "Abigail, what are you doing in here?" Asked her dad as he walked over to where she stood by his desk. He glances over at the things on his desk as if to make sure there wasn't anything there that he didn't want her to see. Abigail thought quickly. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell him straight out that she thought he was hiding something. "I was looking for a book of mine." There, that wasn't a lie. "Well how did you get in?" Abigail closed her hands tightly around the key which she was holding in the palm of her hand. This time she would have to tell a lie. "The door was a crack opened." She felt an awful pain in her stomach as soon as she told her little lie. Abigail had always been known to all her family and friends as a goody two shoes. And she had to admit, she was. But that wasn't ever anything she was ashamed of. In fact, she was proud of it. She was proud of it because she knew her parents were proud of her. She knew her dad would believe her, and that was what killed her the most. Her dad sat down at his desk and started looking through some papers. Abigail assumed that that meant that she could go and headed for the door. Before she could leave though, her father called her name. Abigail stopped but did not look back, she only waited for him to speak. She could hear him getting up from his chair and walking to the front of his desk. He didn't speak for some time and Abigail was almost beginning to think that he hadn't really called her name at all. But then he spoke. "You know, don't you?" came his words from behind her. Abigail now turned and faced him. "Know what?" She asked. As far as she was concerned she knew nothing. That's what she had been trying to do this whole time. Find out something that she didn't know. But then again, she did know he and maybe everyone in the family was hiding something. "You know that I haven't told you something that I should have." Came his reply. Yes, she did know that. And so she told him so. He told her to follow him and she did. They went to the living-room and he called the whole family in. Once everyone was seated, he spoke. "There is something your mother and I have tell you kids." The husband and wife had a silent conversation with their expressions which they often did when something which had not yet been discussed between the two of them was put in the open. "I'm not from here. I'm not from New York or anywhere in this world." The girls looked at their dad and then at each other in confusion. None of them said anything because they had no idea what he meant. Since no one said anything, he went on. "Where I'm from they called me a lost boy. I wasn't the only lost boy though. There were hundreds of us." It was then that Abigail knew where he was from. He was from Neverland. But how in the world could that even be possible? "Neverland." Abigail said in almost a whisper. Her dad looked at her and nodded. "Yes' I'm from Neverland. I was the eldest of all the lost boys. I was sixteen. Peter Pan, who I'm sure you have all heard of, he told us that he was going to find someone who could cook and clean for us. Someone who could be a mother to us. He returned with your mother. She stayed for about a whole year, but she grew homesick. She was fifteen at the time, and more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I of course fell in love with her and when she said she wanted to return to her home, I knew I had to go with her. And so I did. We were married two years after I came here. She inherited this house when her father died and we moved in as soon as we could. We were happy and blessed with three little girls and another one on the way. That was when someone I never thought I would see again showed up. It was Peter. He told me that things were getting bad in Neverland. Captain hook was growing powerful. The great fairy lord had sent him to tell us that the one to save Neverland was our unborn child. He told us that in fifteen years, she would save Neverland from the evil which would come." He stopped and looked at Abigail. His eyes were moist with tears. "That child is you Abigail."


End file.
